


nothing and everything (its changed so much)

by ButtersBottomBitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Drug abuse implied, Ken is a drug addict, M/M, Poor Butters, currently a one shot, im sorry for this, may add more tho if yall want more, sexual content is implied but not shown, very bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/ButtersBottomBitch
Summary: "Butters pushed back enough to take in the face of the man before him. The man he cares for so much. The man he loves. Goodness, has he changed. His dirty blond hair , messy and greasy from walking all day. His skin tanned and speckled with freckles and acne. Those hazel eyes that felt like home to him, pupils wide and bags to boot. Goddamnit if he wasn't still the best lookin thing he's ever laid eyes on. He had just been through to much."





	nothing and everything (its changed so much)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has drug abuse mentioned heavily! Please read with caution if this bothers you!

 Butters stood in the kitchen, fumbling around with the dishes he just washed, wondering if he should go ahead and put the plate of food he made for Kenny in the fridge.  
 

 "He should be back tonight, he said he would be", he thought to himself. 

 The tv playing music in the living room next to him started to play one of his favorite songs, so he went and sat down on the couch, situating himself under his favorite turqois blanket. 

 He didn't remember when, but he had fallen asleep shortly after sitting down , awakened by the sound of the front door closing. His eyes fluttered open to see Ken standing in front of the doorway, in different clothes from what he left in and visibly exhausted. 

 "Hey Buttercup, did i wake ya up?" , he asked as he took off his backpack and unloaded it onto the table in front of Butters.

 "Well ya, but its fine hun! I was just waitin' on ya to get home. I made you dinner.".

 Butters watched Kenny as he rummaged frantically through his newly acqured junk (5 or 6 chargers, batteries, empty lighters and other little knick knacks), as if he were looking for something in specific. 

 "Thanks, Leo" Ken muttered to him, hyperfocused on the unknown task at hand, "'preciate it". 

 "Well geez , Ken, it's the least I could do for ya", Butters said, reaching over to kiss his cheek before standing up and going into the kitchen. "Are you hungry right now? I can warm it up for you! Its corn, and some mashed potatoes ,and pork chops and some uh," his words trailed off as he realised Kenny was making a phone call, unaware he was being spoken to.

 "I'll just go ahead and warm this up" .

 Ken didn't respond to him, but walked into the other room as he talked to whoever was on the other end of the line of his phone. Butters would rather not know what he was talking about with them, but still heard small sentences over the music blasting from the television.

 "Well she said she would be there an hour ago"

 "I know but I can't get it until she brings me that 40"

 "Yanno what? Fuck you , Eric"

 God knows what he's gotten into this time.

 As the microwave hummed in the background, Butters looked up at the pictures they had framed on a little stand near their table. A picture from the 5th grade of them and Cartman, Stan, and Kyle at City Wok. A small photo of them on their first date back when they were 15. Oh _man_ were things different. Things had always been wild and weird, especially during butters rebellious phase at 16.

 They were never this bad though. 

 He peered with soft eyes at the pictures, at Ken. He was so young. His eyes still shimmered a warm hazel , surprisingly nice skin and _those baby cheeks_.

 "Geez", he thought to himself, "I've loved you for so long I don't remember a life without it at this point". 

 He is shook back to the moment with a loud beep from the microwave notifying him that the food was finished. As he turned around he realised Kenny had been watching him, standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

 "Well, Leo, I guess I'm off the hook for tonight! I canceled my plans so _fuck_ , I guess I'm able to stay in for the night", Ken said with a twinge of awkwardness and a smile, highly aware that promises of this kind are often empty. He walked up to the small blond and wrapped him in a hug, his cheek resting against Butters soft hair. "I'm sorry I'm never home anymore dude."

 Butters pushed back enough to take in the face of the man before him. The man he cares for so much. The man he loves. Goodness, has he changed. His dirty blond hair , messy and greasy from walking all day. His skin tanned and speckled with freckles and acne. Those hazel eyes that felt like home to him, pupils wide and bags to boot. Goddamnit if he wasn't still the best lookin thing he's ever laid eyes on. He had just been through to much. 

 Meth does that to ya, dude.

 "Kenny, you know I'm not mad, just wish I could see ya more. Wanna know ur safe, warm and fed.". He reached up and wrapped his arms around Kens neck, giving him a small hug, followed by a kiss before pulling away to get his food.

 "Hope you're able to eat!" , Butters said with a smile, putting the plate on the table and sitting in the chair nearest to Kens.

 Kenny smiled as he took off his dirty shirt and threw it aside, sitting down next to him. "Dude you are _too_ fucking awesome", he said with a small laugh.

 He began to shovel food back as if he hadn't eaten in days. Heck, he probably really _hadn't_ eaten days. Butters sat and watched him, leaning forward, using his hand to prop his head up. He studied every movement his boyfriend made, soaking in the fact that he finally got to spend some time with him. The usual anxiety of "Where is he?", "Is he safe? " , "Has he overdosed?", was finally lifted. Even if just for this one night. 

 "Is there anything you'd like ta do in particular, darlin?"

 Ken took his last bite before looking back up at the small blond, taking in his mismatched soft blue eyes. "I've got a couple things in mind," the dirty blond smirked and stood to his feet, "That is, if you'll have me." Kenny teased, Butters blushing lightly, smiling and throwing his arms around his boyfriends neck.

 "Ah well geez, I don't think I could _ever_ pass up such an offer" Butters smiled as he reached up to graze a kiss onto Kens nose.

 Kenny hoisted Butters legs out from under him, prompting the now giggling boy to wrap his legs around the tallers' waist. 

 His eyes fluttered shut, lips melting into sweet, warm kisses as he felt himself be carried into their bedroom. The familiar smell of cigarette smoke and old spice swirled through his senses when he took a moment to breathe against Kennys neck. Heat reached through his stomach and into his chest. _"This is home"_ he thought to himself for a moment, feeling himself being laid gently into the mattress. 

 Ken looked down at the blushing, giggling mess of a guy below him. "God _damn_ , Buttercup, you never cease to make a man feel special", he said teasingly, throwing a little wink at Butters, smirking when he noticed he small blonds legs were still wrapped around his waist. He held himself up slightly with one hand, using the other to move Butters hand off of his blushing face. He loved how pure and real the look of affection was on Butters face. 

 "Well Ken, it's hard not to when that person is as good lookin' as you are" Butters spoke with flirtation and warmth. He reached his hand up to Kens chest, running it down gently over his exposed skin. He slowly led it up around to his back, where he lightly dug his nails into the messy blonds skin.

 Kenny felt the nerves under Butters nails tingle, leaving a trail of heat as they pulled him down further, closer to him. 

 "I-I want you to touch me, Kenny" Butters sputtered out as he then moved his hand into Kens hair, moving his face even closer to his. He could feel his blood rushing faster as he felt lips ghost across his, flowing past his mouth and down to his ear. 

 "Such dirty words for _such_ a precious face". Butters could hear a smirk in his words. "I'll never get tired of how easily you get worked up.". 

 And it was true. Although usually soft and calm, when it came to Kenny, he could rarely control his thoughts when they touched like this. No amount of time has seemed to dull the fire that arose between them both. Even though lots of things had changed, one thing was for sure. They were deeply and undeniably _crazy_ about each other.  
 

 Kenny sunk into him, kissing him gently. Rubbing his free hand down Butters side, then pushing his shirt up over his small frame. Breaking the kiss only to remove his shirt and take in the thin of Butters waist, the perfect curvature leading from the end of his ribs to the end of his hips. Every inch of the petite boy was flawless, and his for the taking.

 Moments like these were sacred and flawless, where they would ignore the issues their lives usually held. 

 A soft light illuminated the room from a lamp sitting on the desk beside them. The only sounds to be heard are deep kisses, longing sighs and soft giggles as the two of them fell into each other once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is a oneshot. If you guys like it, please let me know! If you want me to add on more, tell me and I may add another chapter!


End file.
